creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kapitel 32: Laufen
Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Ich bin jetzt gerade eine gefühlte Stunde durch die Gassen gerannt. Ich habe mich immer wieder versteckt nur um wieder entdeckt zu werden und weiter zu rennen. Der Schatten von was auch immer das Ding ist verfolgt mich. Jetzt hocke ich in einem verlassenem Lagerhaus in der Hafengegend. Irgendwo in Dublin. Seit ich vor diesem Ding flüchte habe ich nicht einen Menschen gesehen. Nicht mal ein Streuner war zu sehen. Bei dem Lagerhaus was ein Fenster zerschlagen. Ich habe nicht lange nachgedacht und bin reingeklettert. Es lag auch ein altes Buch und ein paar abgebrochene Bleistifte herum, mit denen ich gerade schreibe. Ich will meine Geschichte erzählen bevor es mich findet. Wo soll ich anfangen. Als ich vor ein paar Monaten nach Dublin gekommen bin fing ich an in einem Laden für Antiquitäten zu arbeiten. Der Chef war sehr nett und die Gegenstände im Laden waren größtenteils sehr interressant. Der Laden lief ziemlich gut. Viele Touristen kauften dort ein. Regelmäßig kam mein Chef mit einigen Kartons, die neue Antiquitäten enthielten. Dann vor ein paar Tagen entdeckte ich ein Buch mit dem Titel "How to play alone". Ich hatte, da ich oft und gerne Creepypastas las, von diesem Buch gehört. Damals hatte ich nicht herausfinden können, was passiert wenn man in einem dieser Spiele scheitert. Jetzt weiß ich es. In Kapitel 32 gibt es keine wirkliche Chance es zu gewinnen. Ich werde nicht beschreiben wie man es startet. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht an dieses Spiel geglaubt habe. Ich bin wieder wie immer zur Arbeit gegangen. Eine Regel des Spiels besagt, dass man nie mehrmals an denselben Ort gehen darf, nachdem das Spiel gestartet wurde. Auf meinem Nachhauseweg ist mir irgendwann aufgefallen, dass mir jemand folgt. Ich musste nur in das Gesicht sehen um zu begreifen, dass es die Person war, dessen Namen ich für dieses Spiel benutzt hatte. Also begann ich zu rennen, obwohl ich schon wusste, dass ich gescheitert war. Wow, doch schon ziemlich kurze Geschichte. Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie länger wird. Wenn man solche Todesangst wie ich hat erwartet man wohl eine längere Leidensgeschichte. Aber egal. Ich höre Schritte draußen. Wie kann ich so ruhig bleiben, wenn man darüber nachdenkt in welcher Situation ich mich befinde. Stellt euch einfach vor wie ich einmal verbittert und sakastisch auflache. Wenn ich es tun würde, würde ich nur noch schneller entdeckt. Die Schritte kommen näher. Ein Rat für jeden, der jemals dieses verfluchte Buch in die Finger bekommt. Verbrennt es. Für mich ist es zu spät. Ich gehe jetzt raus. Folgendes entstammt einem Polizeibericht: 23.3.2014 um 16 Uhr wurde die Feuerwehr zu einem Lagerhaus am Hafen von Dublin gerufen. Einige Fischer haben ungefähr 15 Minuten nachdem ein sehr traumatisiert aussehender, junger Mann durch ein zerbrochenes Fenster in das Lagerhaus gelangt ist, Rauch bemerkt. Als sie kurz darauf Flammen sahen riefen sie die Feuerwehr. Im Gebäude wurde eine Leiche gefunden, die als Sebastian Müller identifiziert werden konnte. Müller war Student aus Deutschland, der Geschichte und Englisch studiert. Er arbeitete als Aushilfe in einem Antiquitätenladen. Die Leiche hatte beim Fund ein kleines, schwarzes Buch mit der Aufschrift "How to play alone" bei sich. '' Anhang:'' '' Das Buch "How to play alone" verschwand kurze Zeit nachdem Müller aufgefunden wurde.'' Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Objekte